Who Do You Think You Are?
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: "you sent me on a suicide mission! I was your daughter! Your blood! I was the only child your had left to your very name and you sent me to die!" she was now yelling and walking to his desk-"  bad at summary's sorry


**just a little something i thought of while listening to a song**

**takes place after 0704 but no spoilers :)**

**enjoy!**

**(FEEDBACK=3)**

**

* * *

**

Ziva placed her hand on the cold metal of the door handle and took a deep breath. What had brought her here? Oh yes, that Email. Her fathers email to her telling her that he wanted her back in Mossad and in Israel. The words had been so kind and so warm to read but she knew that was all they were to him, words. He did not need to mean the words to say them to her. She would not lie to herself, she did miss her father, but she knew that he would only hurt her again if she went back to him again. She couldn't bare that a second time.

She took another deep breath and opened her eyes as she walked into the office of the Mossad Director. He sat behind his large desk looking through papers in various languages. When Ziva was fully inside the room, she closed the door and stood strong -well as strong as she could around her father. At the sound of the door, Eli looked up from his paperwork and eyed Ziva up and down as if he was assessing her physical appearance. "Zi-" his greeting to her was cut short by her hand raised up to him. He gave her a puzzled look and muttered, "what is wrong my child?"

That was a loaded question for Ziva. Because so many things were wrong at the moment. It was wrong of her to be here. It was wrong of Eli to send her on a mission that he did not expect her to live through. It was wrong for her to have lived through it! It was wrong that he had begged her to return to him after what he did. But of everything she could have chosen to point out, she choose the simplest, "that is were you are wrong," she looked him square in the eye and took a step towards his desk, "I am not your child." her tone was cold and in pain, "there was a time I was, but you no longer treat me as such; therefore, you have no parental hold over me." Ziva was slowly finding confidence as she spoke out to Eli.

"Ziva, I do not understand," Eli took off his glasses as he told her that very sentence.

That was all Ziva needed, "understand… _you_ do not understand!" her voice was rising slowly octave by octave, "you sent me on a suicide mission! I was your daughter! Your blood! I was the only child your had left to your very name and you sent me to die!" she was now yelling and walking to his desk. She slammed her hands on the edge of his desk and leaned in towards him as she said her last bit, "you signed my death warrant."

Eli leaned forward and closer to Ziva as he attempted to correct her, "no, Zivalah, I sent you to kill Saleem. I did not sent you there to die." he did not even show an ounce of pain or anger as he spoke. In fact, he showed no emotion of any kind. "It is your own fault you were captured."

Ziva's brown orbs widened and her jaw slightly opened in aw, "you are unbelievable," she whispered. She composed her face and stood straight. Ziva ran her hands through her thick curls as she paced slowly in the room. "Even when you are wrong, you try to justify yourself! Do you really believe you are always right!"

Her statement had been a rhetorical question, but Eli could not help himself, "no, I do make mistakes, Ziva; however, your capture is not blood on my hands."

"Who do you think you are?" Ziva had snapped. She stopped pacing the room and looked him in the eyes. With a couple of strides, she was in front of his desk again. Ziva firmly placed her hands on his papers and leaned to him, "you left me for dead. If Tony had not been looking for me I would have died in that desert. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee are the reason I am alive today." Eli rolled his eyes are Tony's name. "Why do you even want me back here?"

Ziva's question was unanswered for some time. Eli looked at her eyes after some time and sighed, "Mossad needs good officers."

His answer was something she new to expect, but still stunned her, "for the job. That is the only reason you wanted me back in Israel." Ziva stated bluntly as she hid the anger building inside. Eli's nod to her says more then his words already had. "I am gone. Who do you think you are? You are ice hearted man. Not just cold hearted, but ICE hearted. You blatantly ignore the fact that I did not want to talk to you, or return to Israel. Then you go behind my back and speak to my Director about it in order to force me to speak to you in person!" she yelled, her anger now flowing through her body. She stood up straight and through her arms in the arm, "I am done!" she screamed, "I am done with Mossad, I am done with Israel, I am done pretending as if you have done nothing wrong," she pointed to Eli as she spoke her last few words, "But I am most certainly done with **you. I want nothing to do you any longer. I have given you opportunity after opportunity and you have missed them all, so I am through with you! Do not come back for me any longer!" Ziva took a deep breath and composed herself.**

**Eli stood to his feet, his face steadily growing redder and redder. "I will not be spoken to in this manner, Ziva! You may not see me as your father any longer, but I will NOT be disrespected in my own office."**

**Ziva shook her head slowly, "good bye, Eli," Ziva spit his name from her mouth as if it was venom from a snake bit. She spun on her heals and reached for the door handle, as she felt her eyes become slightly watery. The memories of herself with Tali, Ari, and Eli all flowing through her mind at once. But that was all her and Eli had become, memories. Nothing more. She opened the door and did not look back as she slammed it behind her. Then she felt what she had been wanted for so long, relief, and closure .**


End file.
